1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electronic devices typically used on desktops or tabletops, and particularly to an electronic device with a rotating supporting member.
2. General Background
Electronic devices such as access points (APs), modems, and so on, are gaining in popularity. Many of these electronic devices can be placed in an upright position or in a horizontal position on a desktop or tabletop. When an electronic device needs to be placed in an upright position, an additional supporting member is conventionally used for supporting the electronic device and preventing the electronic device from falling down or out of position. However, the supporting member and the electronic device are generally not integrated, which can lead to problems in packaging or transportation. Furthermore, the separate supporting member is liable to be misplaced. Some conventional devices have equipped an attachable supporting member, however, their structures are usually complicated and difficult to manufacture, especially in the molding process.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to resolve the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.